


An Important Distinction [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [162]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The hardest thing about being a 'living legend' is that people only look as far as the 'legend' part, barely giving a thought to the living man behind the mask. Everyone wants a piece of Captain America... Steve Rogers, not so much.Tony knows who he prefers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	An Important Distinction [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Secret Identity” [D3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
